Nowadays, Internet has become more and more essential to people's lives. Therefore, a variety of Internet-associated products and improvements have been developed and made to make use of Internet in an easy and efficient way.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a network system performed with interconnection via Point-to-Point Protocol over Internet (PPPoE). As shown, a personal computer (PC) 10 is connected to a modem 11 and capable of logging in an Internet Service Provider (ISP) 12 via the modem 11 to acquire an Internet Protocol (IP) address. With the IP address in the Internet 1, the PC 10 may carry out a variety of actions within the Internet.
For example, an IP camera is one of the outstanding applications. The IP camera 19, for example disposed at the user's home, is capable of logging in the ISP 12 to obtain its own IP address. Then the user may utilize a remote PC 17, for example disposed in the user's office, to see the images 1701 picked up by the IP camera 19. What the user needs to do is to execute an Internet navigator application program 170 in the PC 17 and enter the IP address acquired from the ISP 12 via a user's interface 1700 provided by the Internet navigator application program 170.
In the prior art, the IP camera 19 has to acquire an IP address from the ISP 12 and the user has to memorize the IP address for input to correspond to the IP camera 19. However, it is costly to apply for a user's account for the IP camera 19. A further problem may occur particularly when the IP address is not exclusive but floating, i.e. dynamic IP. It is because the IP address will be different for each log-in action.